


Thorin Oakenshield: Cat Sitter Extraordinaire

by Supernovablaze



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat, Catsitter! Thorin, Gen, M/M, Usaha dalam humor, kalau gagal ya maaf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovablaze/pseuds/Supernovablaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia berharap kekasihnya tidak pergi ke Paris untuk menghadiri kelulusan putranya dan meninggalkannya selama satu minggu dengan makhluk kecil berbulu yang siap menebar toksoplasma kapan saja. </p><p>Ditulis sebagai submission untuk Hari Kucing Internasional. Gagal karena ga selesai tepat waktu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield: Cat Sitter Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di dalam fanwork ini, kecuali Helke si kucing dan ide cerita bukanlah milik saya.
> 
> Chapter pertama dari yang rencananya 7-8 chapter. Dikasih M karena ada adegan 'ehem-ehem' dan umpatan.

**Hari Pertama : To Knead or Not to Knead, That is The Question**

 

“Setiap sarapan tolong masak _casserole_ hati dan wortel yang sudah aku siapkan untuk satu minggu di kulkas, dan _dry food_ untuk makan malam. _No_ _bacon, no burger_ , apalagi berbagi makanan Cina yang kau beli dari _delivery_....”

 Thorin Oakenshield menguap lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan garukan sembrono ke dalam celana piyamanya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh waktu New York.  _Sungguh terlalu pagi di hari Minggu untuk omong kosong ini_ , batinnya sementara suara Thranduil yang melodik terus bergema dari dapur rumah mungil itu. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap untuk tidak melakukan ini. Ia berharap kekasihnya tidak pergi ke Paris untuk menghadiri kelulusan putranya dan meninggalkannya selama satu minggu dengan makhluk kecil berbulu yang siap menebar toksoplasma kapan saja. 

Bicara tentang makhluk berbulu, Thorin bukannya tidak suka binatang. Ia bahkan punya banyak kuda poni di villa milik keluarganya di Hampton. Hanya saja, ia dan Helke, _Turkish Angora_ putih bermata biru es milik Thranduil, belum bisa disebut akrab dengan satu sama lain. Thorin bersumpah kalau Helke membencinya.Mata birunya yang dingin akan selalu mengikuti Thorin setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya tersebut, menjanjikan kematian yang menyakitkan. Oke, mungkin ia cuma paranoid. Tetapi pasti ada alasan kenapa kucing itu selalu mengganggu setiap saat Thorin ingin ‘bermain’ dengan Thranduil di rumahnya. Mengeong minta makan atau tiba-tiba minta duduk dipangku dan dielus. Terakhir kali, bajingan kecil itu mengencingi kakinya!

Sekarang, makhluk terkutuk itu sedang duduk di lantai tepat di hadapannya, terlihat arogan bukan main. Bulunya yang mewah dan tersisir sempurna berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari dari jendela dan kumisnya bergerak-gerak seolah sedang mengendus sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung. Di lehernya peneng berbentuk dasi kupu-kupu bertabur berlian swarovski. Custom by Armani. _Dear God_ ia seperti Thranduil berkaki empat!

 “Selama seminggu ini kau harus tunduk padaku, wahai diktator kecil.”, katanya dengan suara serendah dan se- _menacing_ mungkin.

 Helke mengendus seolah tertawa mengejek. Ia menjilat tapak depan kirinya dan mengusapkan tapak itu ke wajahnya dengan tidak peduli. Kurang ajar sekali.

Pada saat itu Thranduil memutuskan untuk keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri sofa tempat Thorin mengumpulkan kesadaran, secangkir kopi di tangannya. Dengan anggun dan tanpa suara ia duduk tegak di samping dwarf yang jauh lebih pendek, tetapi jauh lebih kuat dan berotot itu. “Kau yakin mau menjaga kucingku selama satu minggu? Elrond sudah setuju untuk melakukannya kalau kau keberatan.”, Thorin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wangi shampoo kekasihnya yang berambut platinum menyeruak ke dalam paru-parunya. Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih ia menghirup kopi hitam yang disodorkan, lalu meletakkan cangkir yang hampir kosong di atas meja kopi Venezuela warisan kakeknya Thror.

 “Naah...Elrond itu professor di universitas. Ia wajib datang ke fakultasnya setiap hari. Jangan repotkan dia.” Salah satu keuntungan menjadi pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar warisan keluarga adalah Thorin hanya diharapkan datang saat rapat besar atau ada pekerjaan yang membutuhkan keahliannya secara spesifik.

Lagipula, Thorin curiga kalau Elrond sebenarnya ada hati dengan Thranduil. Tidak akan ia biarkan elf yang sok intelek itu mengambil hati kekasihnya. Cih! 

Thorin melingkarkan tangannya yang berotot di pinggang yang ramping dan dengan posesif menggosokkan wajahnya ke leher Thranduil yang memekik kegelian karena jenggotnya yang tebal. Thorin kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingat wangi khas elf itu sebelum ditinggal lama untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka resmi berhubungan enam bulan lalu. Dikecupnya kulit halus di atas nadi yang berdenyut. Tubuhnya bergidik senang saat jemari-jemari yang panjang dan anggun menyisir rambutnya yang gelap dan tebal bergelombang. Thorin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah sempurna beralis tebal yang dihiasi semburat merah muda pada pipi yang tinggi. Matanya kemudian beradu dengan sepasang lautan bening berwarna safir yang dibingkai bulu lentik panjang-panjang yang bergetar dengan setiap helaan napas. Thorin akan melakukan apapun demi wajah ini. Termasuk menjaga seratus kucing manja sekalipun.

 “Jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat?”, tanya si dwarf, suaranya serak dengan ingin. Tubuh Thranduil bergetar sesaat. Thorin menyeringai. Ia tahu suaranya yang seksi bisa mempengaruhi orang.

 “ Sem-” elf itu menelan ludah “Sembilan lewat dua lima.” Lalu matanya berkelip jenaka seolah tahu maksud pertanyaan barusan, “Kenapa memangnya?” 

Thorin melirik jam dinding sekali lagi. 7.10. Sempurna. Masih banyak waktu. Dengan sigap dan buru-buru ia membaringkan Thranduil di sofa, mengangkat sweater mahal dan mulai bergulat dengan kancing celana denim kekasihnya sembari meniupkan ciuman ke lesung mungil di tengah perut yang rata dan halus, diiringi tawa elf yang renyah membelai kupingnya. Ia harus puas ditemani tangan kanannya selama seminggu ke depan. Setiap detik tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tenggelam dalam cinta yang menggebu, mereka melupakan makhluk kecil berbulu putih yang masih ada di ruangan itu dan menatap mereka dengan sepasang mata yang bundar dan stagnan.

 

* * *

 

 Dasar Jalang! 

Thorin memeriksa kehancuran yang melanda rumahnya dengan campuran yang aneh dari kaget, marah, dan rasa tidak percaya. Setelah Thranduil berangkat ke bandara (“Jangan lupa hari Rabu Helke ada janji dengan dokter hewan, kau bawa dia ya.”), ia hanya meninggalkan rumah selama setengah jam untuk makan siang di _Taco Bell_ bersama Balin dan gengnya.

Well, satu jam karena dia harus mengeluh dan curhat tentang hidupnya yang tidak adil.

 Baiklah, hampir dua jam karena banyak yang harus dia katakan tentang hidupnya yang tidak adil kepada Balin dan gengnya. 

Intinya, selama ditinggal sendirian di rumah, Helke si Angora sepertinya berhasil menemukan lemari tempat suplai _toiletries_. Bergulung-gulung kertas toilet terkoyak- koyak dan terseret hampir ke seluruh sudut rumah yang mungil tapi canggih tersebut. Iblis kecil itu juga menjatuhkan pot-pot tanaman penghias jendela dapur yang sudah dengan telaten dan susah payah Thorin rawat, merobek tirai, dan mengacaukan makanan di konter. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia menemukan lebih banyak tisu toilet, buku-buku telah terlempar dari rak dan satu atau dua telah dicakar sampai robek dan tak berbentuk lagi. Thorin menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena jengkel, dan dari sudut matanya ia melihat noda mencurigakan di salah satu bantalan sofa desainer kesayangannya.

 “Tolong jangan kotoran, tolong jangan kotoran....” gumamnya geram. Thorin tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada kucing tersebut kalau itu ternyata kotoran. Ia berhenti pada jarak yang aman dan mencondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya untuk meneliti noda tersebut, dan melepaskan napas lega karena itu ternyata air kopi. Helke rupanya telah menjatuhkan cangkir kopi dari meja. Sebelum menuju lantai, cangkir itu mungkin tertahan di sofa dan sisa kopinya tumpah.

 Berdiri tegak kembali, Thorin menyisir seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pelaku. Kuduknya tiba-tiba dingin mengingat bahwa ia belum memeriksa kamar tidurnya. Berlari ke kamarnya ia berharap kalau kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah.

 Tertangkap basah!

 Entah karena khayalan semata atau memang Thorin yang sedang waspada berlebihan, semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi seolah dalam adegan _slow-motion_. Thorin melihat Helke yang sedang mengacak-acak laci celana dalamnya, Helke terkejut. Thorin menerjang. Helke lompat menjauh, tidak sempat. Thorin menangkap Helke di bawah ketiak, Helke meronta. Thorin menggeram, Helke menerkam wajahnya. Thorin menjerit, Helke mencakar. Thorin terjatuh kebelakang, Helke melompat bebas.

 Terlentang di lantai kamarnya, Thorin menimbang kembali keputusannya dalam hidup ini. Pipi kanan dan keningnya terasa perih dan berdenyut-denyut. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu kalau ada luka cakaran yang berdarah di wajahnya. Kucing sialan itu sekarang berdiri dengan punggung yang melengkung ke atas dan berdesis. seluruh bulunya berdiri tegak dan seringainya memperlihatkan taring-taring kecilnya yang tajam. Thorin menatapnya tajam. Untuk sejenak mereka beradu pandang, sebelum Helke mendesis sekali lagi dan melenggang keluar kamar. Ekornya yang ingin sekali Thorin tarik menggantung tinggi dan bergerak seiring langkah kaki-kaki mungil bercakar tajam.

 

* * *

 

Sambil membuang napas panjang, Thorin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Baru beberapa jam dan ia sudah merindukan Thranduil. Setelah seharian membersihkan kekacauan di rumah, mengantar bantalan sofa ke tempat cuci-kering, mandi dan merawat luka di wajahnya, tidak ada yang ia inginkan lebih dari berpelukan dengan elf-nya yang tercinta, mungkin bermesraan sedikit. Pikirannya kembali kepada kucing Angora putih yang sekarang sedang makan malam  didapur(" _Dry_ _food._ ", suara merdu Thranduil terngiang). Apa dia ambil saja saran Thranduil dan menyerahkannya kepada Elrond? Tetapi Thorin tidak suka dengan dosen sok bijak itu, dan ia bisa menggunakan Helke untuk mendiskreditkan Thorin di hadapan Thranduil. Minta tolong Bilbo, geng atau ponakannya Fili dan Kili? Nah, dia tidak mau jadi korban ejekan sepanjang masa. Reputasinya bisa hancur kalau mereka tahu bahwa Thorin Oakenshield, pemilik EREBOR, Inc., tidak sanggup merawat satu ekor kucing.

"Miaw...."

 Lamunan Thorin pun buyar. Tepat di pintu kamar, Helke  duduk di atas dua kali belakangnya. Perutnya penuh dengan makanan, dan ia menjilat-jilat sekitar mulutnya. Hidungnya yang basah dan berwarna merah muda menggerakkan sesuatu di hati dwarf tersebut.

 Seperti pemiliknya, walaupun terkadang temperamental dan sulit diatur, orang-orang tidak akan menyangkal kalau Helke itu imut luar biasa.

 "Mau apa kau ke sini? Belum cukup menyiksaku hari ini?" Thorin merasa tolol berbicara dengan seekor kucing. Tetapi, Helke sepertinya cukup cerdas untuk mengerti omongan orang.

 Kucing itu hanya menatapnya terus dengan mata birunya yang terlihat identik dengan Thranduil. Lalu ia berkedip pelan. Sekali. Dua kali.

 Thorin adalah orang yang keras. Ia punya harga diri yang tinggi dan tidak mudah memaafkan. Tetapi  wajah kecil kucing itu entah kenapa mendorongnya untuk memaklumi. Mungkin Helke cuma panik karena ditinggal sendirian di tempat yang asing. Mungkin mereka cuma perlu waktu untuk saling mengenal. Dengan pengertian itu kemudian Thorin menepuk kasur di sebelahnya. "Naiklah.", katanya lembut. Helke pun melompat ke atas kasur yang empuk dan langsung bergelung di samping Thorin. Mendengkur pelan.

 Sambil menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu, ia meraih telepon dan memencet nomor yang ditinggalkan Thranduil di _post-it_   yang ditempel di kepala ranjang. Sesaat kemudian setelah nada sambung...

"Halo Sayangku..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suka? Benci? Kritik dan saran? Silakan review. Kiss kiss..


End file.
